


Dream Lover

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Dean has a dream about Cas….and then wakes up to find the real Cas. Title taken from the song 1960s song “Dream Lover” by Bobby Darin.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Dream Lover

“I’m spent,” Dean announced as they entered the bunker, “If I don’t go take a nap now, I won’t be able to function. Let’s strategize later, alright?”

“No complaining here,” Sam said, departing to his room.

“You hold down the fort, okay?” Dean said to Cas, ruffling the angel’s hair as he walked past.

“This is a bunker, Dean, not a fort.”

“It’s an expression, silly.” Dean rolled his eyes. As soon as he got to his room and fell on his bed, he was out.

****

_He was standing at the sink, staring out the window, drinking a beer. It was late night, and he was in his pajamas—plaid flannel pants, a grey t-shirt. He heard footsteps behind him._

_“Hey, Cas,” he said, his voice low with tiredness, “What are you doing here? I thought you were reading in the library.”_

_“I was. I had a feeling I should come here, though….why are you awake?’_

_Dean turned to face the angel, leaning back against the sink casually, “Couldn’t sleep. So I figured I would have a beer.”_

_“You could have come talked to me.”_

_“I could have. But I didn’t.”_

_Cas crossed the room to sit at the kitchen table, “What’s keeping you up?”_

_“Oh, the usual. Worried about running from the law, worried about you and Sam, worried about whatever apocalypse is gonna come at us next….average stuff.”_

_“Nothing about you is average.”_

_“I try,” Dead replied, grinning, “But I’ll be fine. Probably just gonna drink this and go to bed.”_

_“Mmm-hmm.”_

_Dean went to go sit down at the table across from Cas, but in his tiredness, he tripped over his feet and found himself sprawled out on the floor—and his beer bottle broken._

_“Let me help,” Cas said, getting down and knelling on the floor in front of him, “Be careful, or you’ll—“_

_“Cut myself? Too late.” Dean held up his bleeding palm, “Maybe late nights and beer shouldn’t mix.”_

_“We’ve been telling you that for years. Here, let me—“ Cas offered his hand out, “I can heal it.”_

_Dean nodded, and Cas took his hand in his. Within seconds, the cut was healed, with no traces of blood left behind. Dean looked up at Cas, “Thanks, man.”_

_He hadn’t realized how close the angel had gotten while they had both been kneeling on the ground—his face was mere inches from Dean’s. He involuntarily glanced down at the angel’s lips, and then mentally shook his head. No—he couldn’t be thinking what he was thinking._

_“Dean?” Cas said, “Is something on your mind?” He hadn’t let go of Dean’s hand._

_“N-no,” Dean replied, his mouth suddenly dry. He swallowed painfully, “I’m fine.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_He considered his options. This wasn’t an impulse he was supposed to have—Cas was his friend, and just his friend, right? Granted, they were really close friends, and he would trust the angel with his life and then some….but that was all….right?_

_“You know,” Cas said, “If you want something, you can just ask.”_

_“Will you—no, never mind,” Dean said, making to stand up, “I was just thinking about random things.”_

_“Alright.” Cas stood up in turn, “Well, I’m going to go back to the library. Don’t do anything else rash.”_

_“I never do anything rash.” Dean looked down and noticed that the mess of beer and glass had vanished._

_“Oh, Dean?” Cas said, stopping at the door, “Maybe you can’t sleep because you’re stressed. Maybe you should do something to unwind, go on a date or something…..Sam’s been telling me you should. He’s also been telling me I should, of course, which is—“_

_“Ridiculous?” Dean asked, the curious feeling swelling in his chest again._

_“What’s ridiculous about me going on dates?”_

_“Everything.”_

_“Dean, I don’t understand—“ But Cas was cut off by Dean crossing the room to the door. The angel found himself pinned to the wood by his wrists. Dean, for his part, had acted on that impulse he had felt earlier. Now, though, his face once again inches from Cas’s, he was confused._

_“Now I really don’t understand,” Cas said, his voice a whisper, “Dean, what are you doing?”_

_Dean thought something close to “Oh, fuck it,” and leaned in, pressing his lips against the angel’s. It was rougher than he had intended, and when he pulled back, he felt somewhat bashful._

_“Sorry,” he said, letting go of the angel’s wrists, “I’m going to—I’m going to go now.”_

_The angel locked eyes with him, “Don’t.”  
_

_“Don’t apologize? Or don’t leave?”_

_“Both.” And then Cas responded in kind, his mouth warm and soft against Dean’s. Dean felt his own mouth open slightly, eagerly, as he reached up to take the other man’s lapels in his hands…._

****

Dean woke with a start. He could remember the dream he had just had—him and Cas….his mouth felt dry.

He got up and walked through the bunker quietly, as not to disturb Sam, if he was still sleeping. The kitchen was dark, and he glanced at the clock on the stove—seven pm. He had slept for a while.

He had just taken a glass out of the cabinet, and was about to turn on the sink, when he heard breathing behind him.

“Godamnit Cas, we’ve talked about this,” he said, turning around to face the angel, “You can’t just creep on people.”

“I wasn’t creeping. But you were. Why didn’t you turn the light on?”

“To be inconspicuous,” Dean said gruffly.

With a blink of his eyes, Cas turned the lights on, and Dean suddenly found himself staring into the angel’s bright blue eyes.

“What?” Cas asked, cocking his head sideways as Dean glanced down at his lips.

“N-nothing,” Dean replied, “Just a dream I had.”


End file.
